


Jingle Bells

by Mad_Mage



Series: Mage's Christmas specials 2019 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Puppy Love, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Mage/pseuds/Mad_Mage
Summary: He supposed she must be feeling horrible after the breakup, even if she was the one who had done the dumping. It was Sansa, after all.---Christmas AU featuring two cinnamon rolls in the Christmas chaos.
Relationships: Tommen Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Mage's Christmas specials 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567441
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63





	1. Three weeks before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first of Mage’s Christmas specials! This one is Tommen/Sansa and I hope you’ll enjoy reading it :)  
> \---  
> Disclaimer: Nothing’s mine, I’m just a poor mad mage.

It was three weeks before Christmas when the news came. Sansa Stark had dumped Joff! Tommen was stunned at first. Then he was angry. Not at Sansa, of course, but at the way Joff immediately started to talk about her as if she was a gold-digging whore or something of that sort.

It wasn’t true.

Sansa Stark was the gentlest and most loving person he had ever met. Tommen himself couldn’t stand his brother for more than three minutes, so the person dating Joff had to be an angel in disguise. The other thing was that the Starks were rather well-off so Tommen sincerely doubted that Sansa had been impressed by Joff’s allowance, the car Mother had bought him or the bodyguards Father paid for (to keep Joff out of trouble, no doubt).

“…told her she could pack up her stuff and get the hell out of my apartment!” finished Joffrey with a huff. He was trying to convince his siblings that he hadn’t gotten dumped.

Tommen exchanged a look with his sister. Myrcella wore a polite smile but she rolled her eyes when Joff glanced away. Honestly, these family meetings once a week were a stupid idea.

“Of course, darling,” said Mother, nodding, while she took a sip of her calming tea and continued to read through her fashion magazine. “You did the right thing.”

“Yeah, right, I know!” Joff grinned, satisfied that at least someone was on his side. Father hadn’t been amused that there wasn’t going to be a Stark/Baratheon wedding (Tommen was pretty sure than Uncle Ned had been actually relieved).

Myrcella closed her eyes, suppressing a giggle. Tommen had to turn away and bite his lower lip to keep himself from sniggering.

Ever since Mother got her new medication, she was more pleasant to be around. The pills calmed her down and she didn’t fly into fits of hysterics any longer, not even in Father’s presence – and that was something to be thankful for.

Speaking of Father, he was late.

Tommen wondered if he was getting drunk somewhere or if he was just fucking the kitchen help again. It hardly mattered. Just ten more minutes and he would be free to return to his own apartment.

Tommen had moved out of the house three months ago against Mother’s wishes and he had never been happier. Grandpa Ty had helped him with that, claiming that every young man needed his own space. Gods bless Grandpa Tywin.

It had been strange at first, to wake up to an utterly silent apartment, but Tommen had gotten used to it quickly. Operating the washer had been a challenge and after two or three attempts that had ended in disaster (he had had to buy several new t-shirts that were not colored pink), he was sure he had gotten the hang of it.

“…you sure you don’t want to move back, darling?”

Tommen started when Myrcella kicked him under the table. He turned to look at Mother, who was giving him one of her rare smiles.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention, Mother.”

“Are you sure you like living on your own?” she patiently repeated. The magazine was put to the side and Tommen suspected that the family meeting was almost over. “You look so thin, are you eating enough? Don’t tell me you try to cook yourself.”

“I love it, Mum,” he reassured her with a grin. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Well, you could come home for dinner more often,” she said with a sigh. “All of you, of course, my dears.”

“Yeah, yeah, we will.” Joff was the first to say with dread in his eyes and all three siblings exchanged horrified looks. Their parents were usually tolerable in small doses only. Once a week for a quick chat was fine but spending a whole evening in their company?

Maybe in a decade or so; after someone would suggest them marriage counseling – or divorce – and his parents would actually go through with one of those options.

It was time for a strategic retreat, as Grandpa Ty would call it. Hugging Mother and kissing her on the cheek, the Baratheon siblings made a run for the door as quickly as they could. Once outside, Joff made a beeline for his sports car with a wave and was gone.

Tomme patiently waited for Myrcella, holding her bag and scarf as she buttoned her coat.

“Thanks, Tommy.”

“Do not ever call me that,” he grumbled. “I’m not four, you know.”

“Oh, sure, you’re all grown up, aren’t you?” She gave him a teasing look and then winked. “So, what are you gonna do about Sansa?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Tommen scowled at her. “Do you need a lift?”

“Yeah, since Mr. Jerk buggered off without waiting for me.”

“Serves you right for tagging along with Joff.”

“Gods, why me? Why does it have to be me? My brothers are such idiots…”

“Hey, you can walk for all I care…”

“Don’t be so grouchy.”

They walked toward Tommen’s car. It wasn’t a bright red sports car like Joff had. It wasn’t even like Myrcella’s vintage nightmare which was always in the repair shop (but she refused to get something more reliable). Tommen had gotten himself a small inconspicuous hybrid car. He usually drove only around King’s Landing by himself and he liked to think that he was eco-friendly at least a little bit.

Tommen opened the passenger door for his sister. Just as Myrcella was sitting down, she said, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were trying to talk to me. It resembled this strange buzzing sound…”

“Hah-hah. But really, you’ve been in love with Sansa since the moment she helped you built your first sandcastle. How long do you suppose it will take some other looser like our brother to prance over and steal her away? Are you gonna sit back and let that happen? Again? Or are you scared she wouldn’t like you?”

Tommen gripped the wheel tighter and gave his sister a menacing look. “Watch it.”

“Well, Sansa has guys falling at her feet every other second or so. Don’t come crying to me when that happens!”

“Will you shut up?”

“Will you ask her out?”

“No. Now, let it go or I swear to gods you’re walking the rest of the way.”

Tommen heaved a deep sigh and refused to talk to her despite Myrcella’s teasing. He drove her to Trystane’s place, opened the door for her again and when Myrcella hugged him goodbye, he already felt guilty for the way he had been speaking to his sister.

She had meant well, Tommen knew that. Sansa was her dearest friend and Tommen was positive that he was her favorite brother, and Myrcella wanted them to be happy. He also knew that he was nowhere ready to actually talk to Sansa as a normal person would. The crush he had had on her had been awfully obvious. Cute, as Myrcella had called it at one point, but embarrassing as hell.

He doubted that a girl like Sansa – who had guys fighting for her attention wherever she went – would be interested in a boy three years younger than her who had dropped out of school so he could become a chef. She would date some other rich asshole like Joff who studied law or business and would work in Daddy’s firm one day. He’s hardly interesting enough. Tommen wasn’t that naïve anymore.

Still. The image of Sansa made his heart ache. 

The radio started to play his favorite Christmas song and Tommen sang along loudly, his mind going over the current situation. Breaking up with your partner after two years was a dreadful way how to start the holiday season. He supposed she must be feeling horrible after the breakup, even if she was the one who had done the dumping. It was Sansa, after all, and she was so terribly nice to everyone…

Tommen wanted to make her feel better. But how? Nodding to himself, Tommen decided that it’s something to think about.


	2. Two weeks before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella’s got it all covered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having so much fun with this one, so enjoy reading the second part :)

Sansa seemed a little pale and according to his sister, she had been withdrawn and smiled less often since the breakup. Tommen felt like a bloody stalker as he watched her and Margaery walk with their arms linked into the coffee shop. Taking a deep breath, he gave his sister a murderous glare that promised her a slow and painful death if anyone ever found out about this.

When he had confessed that he wanted to cheer Sansa up, his genius sister had come up with an idea. Seeing that Tommen had been at his wits’ end, he had agreed to her scheme. He regretted it now, especially when he saw Myrcella’s manic expression of excitement.

“If this ends as badly as I think it will…”

“Less talking, more doing!” Myrcella waved him off, blew him a kiss and hurried to join her best friends inside. Her parting words were, “Try to be more positive, brother dearest! And get moving! She can’t catch a glimpse of you!”

Grumbling under his breath, Tommen jogged down the street to the parking lot. His palms were sweaty despite the rapidly cooling temperatures. It was freezing and King’s Landing expected snow for the first time in a decade. The boy in him could hardly wait but the reasonable adult was worried about the fact that no one in the whole city had bothered to own winter tires.

Focus, for gods’ sake, he scolded himself, spotting Sansa’s car. He tried to breathe slowly and calmly, shaking his head as he approached. It was now or never. He just hoped that Myrcella’s idea would not backfire spectacularly – as most of her ideas tended to do. The one time when she had bullied Uncle Tyrion into baking a cake came to mind.

***

“…appreciate it, but I’m honestly fi-” Sansa’s words were cut off abruptly as she noticed a white envelope on the windshield of her car. She stopped walking and Marg barreled right into her back.

“What the hell!” she cried out. “Oh! Is that a parking ticket?”

“It doesn’t look like a parking ticket.” Cella piped up and took a step forward, her eyes shining. “It’s a letter! Open it!”

Sansa looked from Margaery’s perplexed expression to Myrcella’s excited face. She was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet and reached for the envelope, plucking in from the windshield and offering it to Sansa. “Come on! Open it!”

“What if it’s from Joff?” said Marg. “It could be poisoned and you’re going to die in a blink because you touched it…”

“Joff wouldn’t come up with something so sophisticated. Besides, he’s going around saying how over the whole thing he is. I doubt he would send Sansa a letter.”

“Then who would? Why?” Margaery gave Myrcella a challenging look.

Sansa was never going to tell her friend how much like Olenna she sounded sometimes. It was the last thing Marg needed to hear – their relationship had been strained ever since Margaery had refused to even look in the direction of Renly Baratheon and promptly had started dating Robb. Screw the merger had been her words (and Loras had been more than happy to take up her place, anyway).

“Well, we’re never going to find out unless someone opens it,” said Myrcella, waving it impatiently. “Shall I?”

“It’s gotten my name on it, not yours.” Sansa glanced at the envelope and then she raised her eyebrow. While Cella wasn’t acting much differently from her usual norm, there was something suspicious about her enthusiasm. “Give it here.”

She took the envelope from her friend gingerly. She had no idea what to expect and a small part of her was truly afraid that the letter was from Joff. Was he going to spew out some nonsense about how she had made the worst mistake of her life? Or was he going to apologize and try to win her back? Sansa had no idea but she sincerely hoped that it was neither.

Sansa had liked Joffrey in the beginning but he was such a mama’s boy, and completely useless without his father’s backing. Even his younger brother was more of a man than Joff. From what Sansa heard from Cella, sweet little Tommen had found it in himself to stand up to both his parents and was making his own way – not to mention that he had grown into a devastatingly handsome young man. In the more emotionally distressing moments of the last three months when her and Joff’s relationship had been going down, Sansa found herself thinking uncharitably that she had been dating the wrong brother.

Sliding the single sheet of paper out of the envelope, she held her breath as she unfolded it. Then she gasped and heard two sharp intakes of breath from either side of her as her friends read over her shoulders. Of course.

There was a handwritten note and it was not Joff’s writing. It was smaller and more precise, less flashy. 

_ Winter is much like unrequited love; cold and merciless. – Kellie Elmore _

_ Yet I feel no sting of cold, being at your mercy, warmed by the sight your smile. You should do it more often, it brightens even the cloudiest of days. _

“That’s definitely not from Joff,” said Margaery. “But it’s unsigned.”

“It’s from a secret admirer! How romantic!” Myrcella blinked back tears and squeezed Sansa’s hand. “Do you know what that means? That means someone likes you!”

“Pretty creepy, if you ask me.” Margaery glanced around. “I mean, don’t you two feel like we’re being watched? Any normal guy would come to you and say it face to face.”

“He’s just shy! I mean, what if he’s just shy?” Cella glared at her and then turned to look at Sansa to gauge her reaction. “Ahem, what do you think about it, Sansa? It’s your letter, after all.”

What did she think? Sansa bit her lower lip and traced the second line with her fingertip. It wasn’t creepy. It was sweet, unassuming and it demanded nothing. The handwriting was familiar, she had seen it before. But where? It reminded her of someone who was also patient and quiet. Joffrey wasn’t any of those things. Lots of guys weren’t any of those things, to be honest.

She smiled and felt a blush rising to her cheeks. Contrasting Joffrey with the mysterious sender brought into focus one other guy she had known for years and who was all those things and more – and whom she had helped learn his letters as a kid.

“Oh, gods, of course, she starts to blush now!” This time, it was Marg who rolled her eyes. “Some psycho writes you a pretty letter and you start blushing. That’s not normal. We should call the police.”

“We definitely should not! He’s not a psycho, I don’t think so.” Cella shook her head and leaned closer to Sansa. “There’s no harm in a simple note like this. I think it’s really sweet. So how about you go and brighten the poor guy’s day? Forget Joff, there are much better guys around.”

It didn’t take long for it to just click into place. Sansa looked at Myrcella and her expectant face. She thought she was so subtle, didn’t she? She was the worst liar in the entire world, always terribly transparent in her excitement but Sansa never had the heart to tell her so and dutifully pretended to be surprised.

A small smile already lit up her face as she thought about the writer of the note. “That’s what I plan to do.”

***

Tommen was a ball of nervous energy as he paced around his apartment. Myrcella had promised to call him as soon as she left her friends. What was Sansa’s reaction? Was she amused? Insulted? He wasn’t sure if he wasn’t too personal. What if it was too offensive? Too direct? Too stalkerish or creepy? What if it was both stalkerish and creepy?

He never should have agreed to that scheme and just kept his distance. Yeah, why hadn’t he?

There was a knock on his apartment door and Tommen froze momentarily, his mind coming to an abrupt halt. He did not expect anyone. He wasn’t sure he had any refreshments to offer to visitors. He needed to run to the store. He needed to work on his hospitality… He needed to calm down. What would Grandpa Ty say?

“Tommy, answer the door right now!” Myrcella called out and knocked more loudly this time. “I know you’re home. Your stupid eco-car is parked outside and it’s too cold for you to actually walk anywhere. Open! Now!”

It sounded like an emergency, didn’t it?

Tommen flew to the door and yanked it open. “What’s happened?!”

Myrcella barreled into him, kicking the door closed in the process and gave him a bear hug. How his short slender sister managed to do that, he wasn’t sure. He was panicking too much to wonder about it. “It was a disaster, wasn’t it? I knew it! And stop strangling me!”

“Oh, gods, Tommen! That note was so perfect! Sansa wants to meet you!” babbled his sister and tighten her grip on his neck. Then she let him go when Tommen made a chocked sound and pushed her finally away to look at her.

“What?!” he cried out, not believing his ears.

“Sansa liked the note! She blushed. You know what that means, right? You two do that often enough – of course, you know what that means.”

Sansa had blushed when she had read that note? Was that a good thing? Tommen felt like he had been hit over the head with a hammer. Hey, he did not blush any longer! He was over that embarrassing stage of his life… wasn’t he?

“Slow down and explain to me what exactly happened,” he ordered, maneuvering his sister to sit on his couch. “Try to make sense this time.”

“I’m sure than there aren’t simpler words to say it, Tommy.” Myrcella rolled her eyes and Tommen felt the urge to just tackle her down and tickle her to death as she continued, “Sansa… liked… the… note. Ok? Do you understand that?”

“I got that part. What do you mean she wants to meet me?” he asked patiently.

“Well, she asked me if I knew you and when I didn’t deny it, she asked me if it’s you. When I didn’t deny that, she asked me to ask you if you wanted to go out.”

“She asked you to ask me out?” Tommen repeated, rather unsure if he was getting it right. It sounded ridiculously complicated and he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Yep. She wanted to send you a note, you know, but I think that sending notes would resemble a kindergarten too much, so I refused to participate in that nonsense.”

“It was your idea in the first place,” said Tommen with a huff. He was never going to listen to her sister ever again.

“I wanted you to leave a mysterious note from a secret admirer on her windshield. That’s romantic. Asking each other out through notes is a kindergarten level of childish.”

Tommen blinked at his sister. He honestly didn’t see much of a difference. He didn’t have the slightest idea of how to respond to his sister, so he focused on something else instead.

Sansa wanted to go out with him. Wow. He couldn’t believe it! Tommen’s face lit up brighter than the Christmas lights around his parents’ house as he grinned. There was only one thing to do now.

“Umm, well… do you… do you have her phone number, then?” he asked, ignoring the fact that he was slightly stuttering.

“Of course I do.” Myrcella punched his arm gently. “Does that mean you are going to speak to her like a grown-up big boy?”

“Just give me her number, please,” he sighed and hid his tomato red face behind his eyes, laughing loudly. His sister was impossible but maybe, just maybe, she knew what she had been doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading slightly silly family/friends dynamics between our heroes. Jingle Bells should be finished just before Christmas, so stay tuned and don’t forget, Mage loves you all!
> 
> Next time in Jingle Bells: Tommen thinks up the perfect date.  
> Next in the series: Chapter two of Silent Night


	3. One week before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommen’s idea of a first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the final part :)

It was snowing, a sight most unusual in the capital. Tommen was beside himself with excitement as he wrapped his warmest scarf around his neck and put on his favorite woolly cap and mitts. He didn’t bother to look at himself in the mirror and left his apartment ten minutes early. He just couldn’t wait.

That of course meant that he arrived ten minutes early and spent them pacing in small circles under the clock tower where he was supposed to meet Sansa. He still couldn’t believe that she had agreed to go out with him. Him! How shocking.

He had spent two hours thinking about the perfect first date and then decided to share with Sansa one of his favorite winter activities. Christmas markets were to be found in every square of King’s Landing historical center but only this one had the one thing he wanted.

Someone knocked into him from behind and Tommen turned, an apology on his lips. The person was already several paces away, hurrying through the throng of shoppers.

Yeah, he had forgotten about that. People were suddenly everywhere so close to the holidays. It was almost scary.

“Hi!” Sansa said from behind him. “I hope I’m not late. I’m sorry.”

Tommen whirled around, slipped on the ice but managed to stay upright. He grinned at her, his eyes widening when he noticed that Sansa also wore a fluffy woolly cup with two pompoms on either side of her face. Hers was red while his blue cap had only one enormous pompom on the top.

She gave a little wave – wearing matching mittens as well. If he wasn’t in love with her already, Tommen was sure that the sight alone would do the trick.

“Hi, Sansa,” he said, glad that his vocal cords decided to work. “No, I’m a bit early.”

“Oh, that’s alright then.” She took a step closer and gazed up at him, her whole face flushed from the cold and eyes twinkling brightly. “So, here’s the mysterious sender. Margaery was very helpful when she pointed out that the note could be from a psycho or Joff.”

“Both options sound pretty bad,” he said. The idea of Joff writing her a note was hilarious – and it didn’t sit right with him. “I’m afraid that the ‘mysterious’ part didn’t last long, though. It was actually Myrcella’s idea. She thought it romantic.”

“Either way, I’m glad how it worked out. It’s good to see you, Tommen.”

“Me too. I mean, I’m glad how it worked out… and I’m happy to see you, too…”

There was a moment of silence and Tommen inwardly started to panic. Was she going to say something else or should he? What should he say if she was waiting for him to speak?

“Err…”

“So…”

They fell silent, giving each other wide stares, and then started to chuckle.

“So, what have you planned for us to do?” she asked when she finally stopped giggling. Her fit of laughter somehow managed to bring her closer to Tommen and she was leaning one hand against his chest, glancing up at him with a wide smile.

“Do you like skating?” he asked. Feeling bold, Tommen put his arm around Sansa and turned her in the direction of the ice rink. There was a tall Christmas tree standing next to it, even at two in the afternoon twinkling with golden lights. Several open carriages with horses were standing on the other side of the rink, waiting for tourists to drive them around King’s Landing Christmas wonders.

“I thought we could try it for a bit. But if you don’t want to, we can get hot chocolate in one of the stands… or maybe mulled wine… or punch… or something to eat…”

“Let’s go skating, I haven’t been since moving to King’s Landing.” Sansa grabbed his hand between her mittens and started to pull him toward the ice rink.

They borrowed the skates and wobbly made their first steps onto the ice. Sansa leaned her elbows against the handrail, her back to him, as she tugged at her gloves or something. He couldn’t see what she was doing.

“Have you ever done this?”

Tommen nodded. Realizing that she couldn’t see him either, he said, “I can’t say I’m good but I never broke anything.”

“That’s good to hear.” Sansa turned, aimed and hit him with a small snowball right into the middle of his surprised face. “Try to catch me, then!”

Sansa beamed up at him and suddenly she was skating away, her laughter ringing in his ears. Tommen gaped at her for a second, snow falling from his face. Then he grinned and rather goofily followed. “Oh, you’re in for it, then! Wait until I catch you, Stark!”

“Oh, really? Prove it!”

He could catch her easily but Tommen didn’t feel like cutting the moment short. Sansa was glowing as she was skating always just out of his reach and he was sure than he hadn’t had this much fun in ages. His initial plan to cheer her up seemed to be working well. Myrcella’s initial plan to matchmake Sansa and Tommen also seemed to be doing fine. Or at least that’s what Tommen hoped for.

Sansa was looking at him with a certain spark in her eyes that even such a dork like him could recognize. She was interested and he was determined to make sure that the interest would last. He wasn’t his stupid brother, he was not going to let her slip away from him.

They skated until dark and then had that hot chocolate and something to eat. It was nearly six when Sansa suggested a walk through the city center. As they walked side by side through the narrow streets, she said softly, “My hands are a bit cold.”

He blinked, his ears filled with a buzzing sound. Glancing at her hopeful face, Tommen nodded and then pulled off his mittens and took hold of Sansa’s hands.

“May I?” he asked just as softly, staring into her eyes. People were walking around without giving them a second glance. For him, none of those people mattered anyway. He couldn’t look away from Sansa and her rosy cheeks and her cap with snowflakes resting on the top of it.

“Yes.”

He nodded, pulled off her mittens and then brought her cold hands up, blowing at them gently, rubbing them between his palms. “Better?”

“Slightly.”

His heart was hammering in his chest as if it wanted to beat right out of it. Taking a deep breath, Tommen then proceeded to kiss each of her fingers and the center of her palms. “And now?”

“Much better. But Tommen?” Sansa said a little breathlessly, eyes impossibly blue and bright and shining like million Christmas stars.

“Yeah?”

“My lips are a bit cold, too,” she whispered, a fresh wave of red blooming on her cheeks.

“We couldn’t have that.” The buzzing sound in his ears turned into a loud roaring, his heart was surely going to give up any moment. Tommen swallowed and took a step closer. “May I?”

“Oh, yes, please.”

With that, Tommen lowered Sansa’s hands and wrapped his arms around her waist instead, leaning down slightly. Then he stopped, hesitating. Sansa stood on her tiptoes and bracing her hands against his shoulders, she tilted her head back.

Tommen didn’t need any more encouragement and kissed her. It was just a brief brush of his lips against hers and he was already leaning away but Sansa had other ideas. She took his scarf in her hands and pulled him back down.

“My lips are still cold.”

“Okay, then.”

Their second kiss lasted longer and made his whole being tingle with warmth. It spread from the point of contact – their lips – to every nerve ending in his body and Tommen felt giddy when he finally broke the kiss to breathe.

“Better?” he asked hoarsely.

“Much.”

Sansa buried her face against his scarf and wrapped her arms around him. Tommen held her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her cap, eyes closed. Her pompons were tickling the exposed skin of his neck. All around them, Christmas lights were twinkling, snow was falling softly and people rushed past them, not paying the slightest attention to the two young almost lovers.

That idea sent his heart into another frenzied attempt to beat out of his chest. But there was no rush. Tommen hummed softly and started to move them around in a clumsy imitation of a slow dance.

He grinned when Sansa started humming along, and he sighed contently. Somewhere down the street, a horse carriage sped by, the sound of those little jingle bells on its harness reaching them. All was well in his little world. Perfect, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I managed to finish the story before Christmas Eve. I hope you enjoyed my Tommen/Sansa Christmas special and that you had as much fun reading it as I had when I wrote about our lovely young couple. I foresee only love, fluff, and happiness in their future. Thank you all for reading and for your comments and I wish you a very merry Christmas!  
> Love, Mage :)
> 
> Next in the series: Chapter three of Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Mage’s Christmas specials is a collection of three three-shots capturing holiday adventures of my three favorite (and only) GoT ships. I hope to post all nine chapters before the end of this month as the only presents I can give to my fellow fans. Even if I’m not around as much as I’d like (I’m behind everything and anything I do), don’t forget that I love you all :)  
> Next time in Jingle Bells: Tommen’s way to cheer Sansa up.  
> Next in the series: “Silent Night”


End file.
